


True

by Sams_Sass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Love, Mates, Romance, Sex, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Sass/pseuds/Sams_Sass
Summary: You finally meet him, your alpha.
Relationships: Sam Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 18





	True

Sam’s POV

The first thing I noticed about her was her smell. It hit me like a train and almost made me fall out of my chair in the library. Warm, floral, earthy. It was everything I needed, and I couldn’t get enough. When I was in college, Jess used to make this tea, a bedtime tea or something. It smelled like this perfect Omega near me—Lavender, roses, and honey with a touch of cinnamon. Every bone in my body ached for her, and yet I didn’t even know who she was. As soon as my eyes landed on her, I felt a surge throughout me. A force of electricity that swam through my veins. Her back was to me; she was in a blue and white sundress that fell just above her knees. As I marveled at her, I saw it. Her back straightened, and her head shot up from the book she was reading. She quickly turned to face me, and I saw her for the first time. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Her y/e/c eyes met mine, and I felt my feet moving towards her before I even realized I was out of my chair. I watched her chest rise and fall quickly, and it looked like it was taking everything in her not to fall to the floor. I realized now that I was standing in front of her, just staring.

“Sam,” I choked out

“Y/N,” her voice breathy.

“I think you are my-“

“True mate,” she finished. My hand grabbed hers, and another feeling of electricity washed over me; this time, I felt the heat as well.

Readers POV

I was in the library looking for the book I needed. I suddenly got a feeling that I was being watched. I turned around, and that’s when I smelt him. Strong, whole, and hot. Pine, sandalwood, and the smell of the earth after a thunderstorm in the summertime. As soon as my eyes met his hazel eyes, I knew. He was my true mate. I had heard stories, but to actually experience it was a whole different thing. A shock of electricity ran through me; I couldn’t stop the throbbing between my legs, and my world spun. Suddenly, he was in front of me. He was tall. And god, he was something to look at. Wide shoulders, lean hips, long legs, and a mouth I could only dream about.

“Sam,” his voice deep.

“Y/N” god, I sounded needy.

“I think you are my-“

“True mate,” I said, just as bewildered as him. He grabbed my hand, and that’s when it happened. More electricity coursed through me, but this was so warm as well. Cramps started in my stomach, and I almost dropped to the floor. Sam wrapped an arm around my waist and walked me out of the library. Oh my god. It's my heat.

Sam’s POV

I smelt it before she even doubled over in pain. Her sweet floral smell got stronger and more intoxicating. She was in heat, and as soon as I wrapped my arm around her body, my blood began to warm as well. She had triggered my rut. I got her out of there as quickly as possible.

“We need to get somewhere private, mega.”

“Left,” she said through the pain, “blue house with the wood door, my house, live alone” she practically moaned as we stumbled together through the streets.

I found her house on the next block. I thought I might break the door down, but she could get her keys and open it. As soon as I heard the lock, my mouth was on hers. She tasted just like she smelt. Her mouth was open, wet, and hot. The sounds she was making were driving me crazy. All I wanted to do was ram into her until I couldn’t anymore. I picked her up and practically drove her through the wall. Within a matter of minutes, we were both naked and panting. I dropped to my knees in front of her, partly because I wanted to taste everything about her, but also because I didn’t trust my legs at the moment. She was soaked. I nuzzled my nose into her thighs for a moment to collect my thoughts. The soft flesh was so inviting.

“Please, Alpha, I need you,” she whimpered.

“I’m gonna take care of you, mega. God, you smell so good,” I praised. I dove in. She tasted better than I could have ever imagined. I rolled her through my mouth until I felt her fingers practically yanking my hair out of the roots. She was screaming my name, along with my presentation. I could not get enough; I was drowning in all that was her. When she came, I licked everything she gave. I felt her body relax for a moment. I stood and scooped her into my arms.

“Bedroom, upstairs” she got the hint. I laid her on the bed and kissed her until there was no air in my lungs. I grabbed her hips and lined myself with her. She was soaking the bed. My cock slid home in one stroke. If I thought she smelled good, tasted good, and sounded good….I had no idea what she would feel like. Warm, wet, tight. So fucking tight. I moaned her name at the feeling of being whole for the first time. She laid under me, eyes rolling, breath panting, and heart beating. I was on top of her and literally inside her, but it was like I couldn’t get close enough. This was everything I had ever wanted and more. She was perfect like she was made just for me.

“Alpha, move. Please,” she begged. I was happy to give this omega everything she ever asked for.

Readers POV

I was against the wall with Sam’s perfect mouth bringing me into pure bliss. His hands were on my ass, holding me up as my legs fell on his shoulders. He was consuming me. Everything about him was bigger and better than I had ever had. I was shaking, holding onto his hair to keep me from shooting off the wall. He rolled my clit in between his teeth and then drove his tongue down through my folds. When his tongue filled me, I almost melted right there. He took turns between fucking me with his tongue and giving my clit attention. I felt the pressure building inside of me. He continued to bring me higher and higher until I thought I might explode, and then the pressure inside me snapped, and I saw white as my eyes rolled back in my head and a scream passed my lips. My body almost fell off of his, but he caught me and gathered me in his arms. I instructed him where my bedroom was. He laid me on the bed and kissed me until I couldn’t breathe. His hands found my hips, and he slid into me. I had never felt so full and so complete in my life. He was what I was missing. He was my world. I could tell he felt it too. I could feel his body pause above me. He held me in his arms, and right there, with this total stranger, I knew everything in my life had led me to meet Sam. My true mate.

“Alpha, move. Please,” I begged him.

With that, he pulled out until just the tip was left and then slammed into me. His rut took over; I could see it on his face. Feel it in his bulging muscles. He was now working on pure, carnal instinct. He rammed into me over and over; all I could see were stars. The pleasure was unlike anything I had ever felt. It was all-consuming. Whole. Raw. I could hardly breathe. His hands were everywhere, in my hair, running down my back, splaying out on my stomach to work my clit. Everywhere. I could hear myself moaning, yelling, letting his name fall from my lips over and over. He was moaning my name. Grunting into the crook of my neck. All my muscles felt tight as I held onto him for dear life. My whole body was buzzing. His skin on mine was almost overwhelming. Once again, he was taking me higher and higher. The drag of his cock against my walls was exhilarating. My name on his lips, followed by a line of expletives, was making my walls clench. He moved his hips, and his cock now slammed into my sweet spot; I didn’t even know I had with every thrust. I couldn’t take it anymore. The dam broke. My back arched, and my eyes slammed shut. All I could manage was “alpha, claim me” as my lungs let out all the air they were holding. My nails dug into his back as I experienced the most intense orgasm of my life.

“Mine,” he grunted out. His teeth sunk into the swell of my neck. The pain only added to the pleasure. As soon as his teeth were in my skin, his knot popped inside me, prolonging the utter bliss I was feeling. He mumbled “omega” against his claim bite as his cock shot thick ropes of his seed into me. My head was spinning as both of us came down from our highs. He bent his legs slightly and adjusted, trying not to pull on his knot. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me with so much passion I could have cried. His hands drifted through my hair, and his hips still pumped slightly into me. This was where I was always meant to be in his arms.

It was then that I noticed the tattoo on his chest. I ran my fingers over the familiar pattern. Things began to fall into place in my head. I had been so taken by him and my heat that I had completely missed it; this man was a hunter.

“Sam,” I started. Looking up at his face once more. He was staring down at me, a look of confusion on his handsome features.

“You’re a hunter,” I said.

“What? How? You know about hunters?” He was clearly taken aback.

“I am one,” I corrected him. His brows pulled together; confusion and surprise looked good on him if I do say so myself. Then his face broke into a smile. Dimples were prominent on his face making him look years younger. I swear he looked almost relieved. At that moment I knew, everything was going to be fine. I never needed to fear anything ever again. I had my mate. My life. My love.

Sam’s POV

She was moaning underneath me, writhing, bouncing with every thrust of my hips. My blood was racing through my veins; sweat coated my skin, my hands couldn’t touch enough of her. My mouth molded around her name as well as her presentation. This was unlike anything I had ever experienced. This was not just sex. She was my mate. My whole life. Instinct drove me into her over and over. Her walls were tight and wet. My name on her lips was the perfect sound I had ever heard. I felt her walls flutter, and I knew she was close “alpha, claim me,” she breathed out. Her nails dug into my back and shoulders as her walls clamped around me. My breath hitched in my throat. “Mine” was the only word I could get out as my teeth sunk into her soft flesh. My knot popped, linking us together as I filled my perfect omega. I mumbled her presentation against my claim mark, nuzzling my nose into her scent. I adjusted so I wasn’t crushing her and did the only thing that seemed right. I held her. I held her in my arms, trying to tell her that I was always there. I was never going to let her go. I felt her fingers on my chest, where my anti-possession tattoo was. I looked down at her face; she looked amazed; I could practically hear the wheels in her head turning. At the moment, I didn’t even think about how I would tell her. I knew now that I could not live without her, but I also didn’t want to drag her into this life.

“Sam,” she said softly. I stared down at her waiting for the question I had begun to dread.

“You’re a hunter,” she said matter of fact. Completely at a loss for words, I just stared at her.

“What? How? You know about hunters?” I couldn’t believe what I was hearing.

“I am one,” she said proudly. I swear to god, I have never been so happy, relieved, and shocked at the same time.

“You. Are. Perfect.” I said through kisses as I heard her giggle. This was it; this was true. She was mine and I hers. Forever.


End file.
